1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting radio frequency signals and in particular to a method and apparatus for detecting the presence and strength of a radio frequency signal. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a portable radio frequency field strength sensing apparatus.
2. Background
The use of mobile phones and other wireless devices has become pervasive in today's society. A mobile phone is a portable electronic device used for mobile communication. In addition to providing voice communications, a mobile phone also may provide additional services, such as text messaging, email, and Internet access. Mobile phones have become a key means for allowing people to communicate with each other. Some users only have mobile phones and do not have landline phones.
With this increased use, social discourtesy may occur in various situations. For example, ringing phones and conversations during funerals, weddings, and in the classroom are some examples of events and places where mobile phone use may be discourteous. Other places in which mobile phone use may be discourteous or prohibited from use include, for example, libraries, movie theaters, court rooms, and on aircraft.
One solution to undesired mobile phone use includes jamming mobile phone signals or preventing signals from penetrating a particular room or area in which mobile phone use is undesirable. With respect to mobile phone use on an aircraft, this type of use is typically prohibited due to possible interference with radio navigation and communication signals on aircraft. For example, some airlines may not allow the use of mobile phones or other devices that generate radio frequency signals from before takeoff until after landing.
Other solutions to undesired mobile phone use include identifying mobile phone users who are actively in conversations or sending messages. Equipment such as spectrum analyzers may be used to detect the use of devices that generate radio frequency signals. When a user of a mobile phone or other radio frequency generation device is identified, the user may then be asked to cease such usage.